soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Were-Creatures
''Were-Creatures ''is an RPG game created for the Wii U, Xbox one and PS4. It was developed and published by Arcobaleno Studios. It is the first game in the Were-Creatures series and also the most popular game in the series. Plot Have you ever thought of those stories you were told as a child where werewolves and other kinds of were-creatures are thought to be monsters with a thirst for blood? Well, forgive me if I'm being blunt, but those "stories" are nothing more than mere legends and false bits of information just to scare you and others at night. In reality, both humans and were-creatures live in peace and harmony with each other. Ever since the first werewolf, the legendary King Arthur, was born in Medieval England at the age of twenty and he had regained his title as king of England after defeating his tyrant grandfather, those who were aged at twenty in his country also became werewolves. As several years passed, different kinds of were-creatures were born when some people had also became twenty years old through special ways, including were-bears, were-tigers, were-bulls, were-sheep and even were-snakes. Though it was a bit awkward at first, humans and were-creatures eventually decided to live in harmony with each other. The game takes place in the year of 2020 in a town located in Florida, next to the city of Miami, called Auragate Town. The game's main protagonist is Andrew Wolfe, a boy from a family line of werewolves who recently became a werewolf himself a few days after his twentieth birthday. After he moves out of his home and moves into his own home with his friends, Kiana, Heather and Dani, he meets and befriends other people in town, including a were-bear named Aaron, a polite, kind hearted and mysterious girl named Alita, a cheerful fairy named Andy and an intelligent girl named Gwen. Later, he learns about the Awakened Form and corrupted spirits born from the darkness of the people's hearts, known as Demons. After gaining his Awakened form and defeating a Demon causing mayhem in a nearby park, it's up to Andrew and his friends to protect their town and prevent Demons from causing more destruction. Characters Playable *Andrew Wolfe *Aaron West *Angel Holt *Leon Cooper *Ian Williams *Dustin Parker *Kiana Neves *Heather Douglas *Alita Tiala *Elizabeth Jones *Danielis "Dani" Hernandez *Andy Flutter Non-playable *Kim Fluxley *Kimberly "Kim" Richards *Hannah Rutherford *Jinbao Li *Gwen Ashbury *Amy Rayne *Mika Hosakawa *Kumi Ota *Mai Kokura *Makoto Wolfe *Ace West *Angelo Holt *Leo Cooper *Spencer Williams *Dallas Parker *Axel Wolfe *Shiro Jones *Kounosuke Asagiri *Kouya Wolfe *Mitsuhisa Wolfe *Shun Asagiri *Hiroyasu Asagiri *Olivia Aldente *Brock Aldente *Olga Orly *Vera Misham *Jasmine Flutter *Jason Daniel *Dick Daniel *Sparrow *Natalie *Ryuu *Adeline *Lucifer Awakened Form Spirits *King Arthur *Sinbad *Archibald O'Connor *Captain Blue-eye Jack *Oda Nobunaga *Thunder Heart *Queen Diana *Mio Hatsune *Liesel Meminger *Anja Andersson Enemies *Axe Girl *Mace Girl *Crowbar Girl *Scythe Girl *Knife Girl *Sword Girl *Trident Girl *Flux Girl *Ravenous Sprout *Fire Sprout *Water Sprout *Ice Sprout *Flux Sprout *Lily Fairy *Rose Knight *Thorn Whip *Seedlings *Octopus Spawn *Demonic Mermaid *Lustful Merman *Glowfish *Ghostling *Ghostling Commander *Rag Doll *Scorched Rag Doll *Skeletal Buccaneer *Skeletal Sharpshooter *Skeletal Witchdoctor *Flux Spawn *Flux Arachnid *Flux Whip More to be added soon. Bosses *Axe Girl *Water Lily *Gargantuan Octopus *Possessed Kim Richards *Captain Black Skull *Possessed Kim Fluxley *Possessed Gwen Ashbury *Possessed Axel Wolfe *Possessed Andrew Wolfe *Contagious Cell *Possessed Mai Kokura **Robo Andrew Wolfe **Robo Elizabeth Jones **Robo Ian Williams *Pumpkin King *Dark Puppeteer *Lucifer Locations *Auragate Forest **Andrew, Kiana, Dani and Heather's House **Makoto's House **Forest Clearing *Auragate Town **Auragate Town Square **Aaron, Angel and Jason's House **Ian and Leon's House **Auragate Park *Auragate Plateau **Dustin's House **Archery Range *Auragate Mall **Food Court **Sparrow's Weaponry Vault **Natalie's Item Emporium **Ryuu's Training Dojo **Adeline's Armory Store *Auragate Beach **Men's Changing Room **Women's Chainging Room **Captain Black Skull's Ship *Auragate Hospital **Main Lobby **Ian's Hospital Room *Abandoned Town **Abandoned School **Flux Werehouse *Rundown Factory **Factory Basement *Hidden Laboratory **Mai's Research Room *Ian's Body **Ian's Brain **Ian's Stomach *Auragate Academy **Academy's Auditorium **Academy's Cafeteria *Rabbit Playhouse **Plush Pit *Realm of Darkness **Lucifer's Castle **Lucifer's Throne Room Category:Were-Creatures Category:Games Category:Wii U games Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One